<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Let Go by cedes_92150, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941438">Can't Let Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150'>cedes_92150</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1'>lila_luscious1</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60'>Patty_Parker60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Rise (TV 2019), Grey's Anatomy, How to Get Away with Murder, Marina-fandom, Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, VICLEY-fandom, Waurel-fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Light Angst, Post-Betrayal, Rebuilding Trust, Reunited and It Feels So Good, The Divorce Doesn't Go Through, pre-divorce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Station 19<br/>Surrera<br/>Vicley<br/>Mariina Mentioned (begins in Chapter 2)<br/>Waurel<br/>Even though I try, I can't let go, Something in your eyes captured my soul<br/>And every night I see you in my dreams...You're all I know, I can't let go<br/>MARIAH CAREY©</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Herrera &amp; Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Edgar Reade &amp; Tasha Zapata, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins (All Rise), Laurel Castillo/Wes Gibbins, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Victoria Hughes &amp; Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts">da_manelli</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts">beckibenhoffer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts">wafci62</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts">KyHasNoLife</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts">legallyblindandrea</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lp_pinetti/gifts">lp_pinetti</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts">mallory_01852</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beybakker/gifts">beybakker</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts">collete_is1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/gifts">milli_canales</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts">dd_83701</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts">Gasnina</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/treacletarts/gifts">treacletarts</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana1696/gifts">lana1696</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetaylor7272/gifts">Rosetaylor7272</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/8isgreat/gifts">8isgreat</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjayne/gifts">mockingjayne</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/soteria/gifts">soteria</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkruby25/gifts">darkruby25</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--SURRERA--</p><p>"Mami..."</p><p>"Mandame, Amor" ((literal means 'direct me'; in this sense  it's simply yes 'ma'am')</p><p>"Que'o ver MI PAPI, Ma"</p><p>"Quiere vera su Papi? OK Linda, veremos." (You want to see your Daddy? Ok we'll see)</p><p>In reality, the divorce papers are locked in a file cabinet...<em> unsigned </em>...neither Andrea Herrera (Sullivan) or Robert Sullivan<br/>
can find it in themselves to take that step. Mother and child remain in the home they own together; Sully rented another home a short<br/>
distance away. He continues the pay the 90% of the mortgage, utilities, and cable; all Andrea is responsible for is the note on the BMW X7<br/>
SUV purchased when they first married, and the department subsidized daycare.</p><p>"Mami! QUE-O MI PAPA!", Elenita screams, a few hours later. She bawls and falls onto the floor, inconsolable until Andrea gives in and gets<br/>
her ready for the trip, though the toddler doesn't settle down until she's being buckled into her car seat. "Ve? Vamos a la casa a visitar<br/>
Papi, llorona." (See? We're going to the house to visit your Daddy, crybaby).</p><p>Objecting to the designation 'crybaby' ("NO!, Mami!"), Elenita Sullivan-Herrera calms down and stops fussing (the Dora The Explorer video<br/>
helps)...when they arrive at the house they once all shared, she rings the bell. A honey-blonde woman she's never seen before, about<br/>
forty years old and pretty; she recovered from her surprise and asks "Hello; is Robert Sullivan here?" as politely as possible. When Robert<br/>
appears Andrea says "Who is <em> THAT </em>?!"</p><p>"A friend of mine..."</p><p>Leaning around Robert, Andrea speaks directly to the un-named Blonde: "I need to talk to my <em> HUSBAND-LEAVE </em>"...Elenita's<br/>
outside, she said, turning back to Sullivan.</p><p>..</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, <em> really </em>...Robert?"</p><p>"I'm taking Sullivan HOME-to the home he and I own TOGETHER." Andrea smiles sweetly as she says this.</p><p>After a whispered conversation, the woman leaves, and Andrea retrieves the baby from her auto. The little girl is immediately animated,<br/>
rolling around the floor with her father. Watching hem, Andrea comes to a sudden decision: "I don't want this divorce."</p><p>He looks up from tickling Elenita. "Say again?"</p><p>"I don't want to be divorced."</p><p>"Andy...YOU FILED"...</p><p>"I know...and I don't want it".</p><p>"Why now? Is Gibson unavailable?"</p><p>"I haven't been with Gibson...or Ryan...or anyone. Can <em> you </em> say the same?"</p><p>"You filed for divorce, Andy."</p><p>"And I shouldn't. We can just let the court date elapse. Unless you still want it..."</p><p>He stands up, bringing the squirming girl-child with him."Why would I want that?"</p><p>"Blondie with the big cans."</p><p>"She's no one. I want my family back-HERE-in this home...we all belong here."</p><p>"Your'e MINE, Sullivan. SOLO MIO...pasa lo que pasa. (You are mine-whatever happens).</p><p>All three are soon on the floor, playing very happily.  Elenita says LOUDLY "UH-OH...I boo-boo!"</p><p>Andrea's eyes twinkled when she said "Papi? Te habla!"(she's talking to you).</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>--VICELY--</p><p>Even though I try, I can't let go, 'Cause something in your eyes captured my soul<br/>
And every night I see you in my dreams...You're all I know, I can't let go</p><p>OK...in ten days the deadline for the court appearance to finalize their divorce arrives; and she can't believed HE SIGNED. Angry that she did,<br/>
she was about to sign when Andy walked into the beanery. "Whatcha got there, Señora Chief?</p><p>"Divorce papers. He signed them...he must WANT this; otherwise he wouldn't sign...<em> Right </em>?"</p><p>Andrea points-out- gently-"It isn't notarized, Vic. It's meaningless without that notary seal."</p><p>"Shit!-you're RIGHT! There's no notary seal...does that mean...?</p><p>"I dunno, but I took the baby to the 'house house' because she decided she had to see Sullivan, right that second...we get there, and-<br/>
and THIS BLONDE BITCH is there...</p><p>"What the fuck? What did you do?!", Victoria interrupts.</p><p>"I kicked her ass out! And I watched then play-he and Elenita- how he is with her...and I realized that I love him and I can't let him go;<br/>
he's ALL THAT I KNOW NOW, and I realized that I didn't want the divorce, that the thought of him with someone else...NO-he's mine."</p><p>Softly, Vic said "I don't want a divorce either."</p><p>"Then<em> don't </em>, interjected Maya Bishop, who walked in as the two women were talking.</p><p>"Aren't you and Carina breaking up?" A wry smile from Andrea.</p><p>"Aren't you and <em> 'Robert' </em>?  Bishop snarks back.</p><p>"NO, we are NOT", Andy replies, sweet as pie. "I've moved back in, with the baby."</p><p>"Good for you! I'm glad, really...I hope I have the same luck with Hot Italian Doctor."</p><p>"We both want that for you", both women say at nearly the same time.</p><p>"Yeah", Maya sighed. "Well, wish me luck: I'm going over to the hospital right after shift."</p><p>"Go get her, Blondie!" Vic said.</p><p>"MY shit worked; you never know" Herrera-Sullivan says.</p><p>After Maya goes up to her office, Vic says "I'm going to the house tonight, will you and the Chief watch Kell?" Kell Ripley is almost two<br/>
and a half, and very active. Andy and Robert love their little 'nephew' though, and Andy agreed without much thinking much about it.<br/>
"After I leave here, I'll pick up both of them from daycare at HQ; you'll tell Lucas I'm taking Kell with me?"</p><p>Vic agreed, and they each leave after their shift concludes. Since she has a key to Lucas Ripley's  2018 Jag, she parks her vehicle and<br/>
gets into his passenger seat. He comes out twenty minutes after, so pre-occupied about something that he didn't notice her at first:<br/>
"HOY-What the Fuu-rench Toast, Victoria!!? His fists shoot up; left hand palm up, right hand in a loose fist with his thumb folded into<br/>
his fore-finger...Vic laughed aloud; he'd shown her this fighting stance before (folding your thing under your fore-finger prevents you<br/>
from breaking your thumb, he'd counselled)...</p><p>"I don't want to get divorced, Ripley. I...I don't."</p><p>"I've signed it, Vic..."</p><p>"And it isn't <em> notarized </em>, "she points out.</p><p>"Ah...right. There's a point."</p><p>Vic admits she CAN'T LET GO: "I love you more each day-these two months have been hell. Kell and I miss you so much. We love you and<br/>
we want you to come home. But...you have been drinking too much, and you have to get help...YOU HAVE TO...because I can't let go...I<br/>
just can't.</p><p>With emotion, Lucas spits "Do you know what I went through in the war?! DO YOU? You don't understand...you CAN'T understand"...</p><p>"You won't <em> talk to me about it, Lucas</em>!" And she burst out crying. "Will you go to the VA? Andy says that Sullivan goes, and<br/>
it helps him...PLEASE, baby. They have alcohol and narcotics counseling, and PTSD also."</p><p>His eyes wet, Lucas clears his throat a few times, then husks-out "Yeah...Okay...I'll call the VA."</p><p>"Will you tell me what...what...some things you ...experienced some day?"</p><p>"One day. I'm too tired to move back in tonight, Babe. I'm broken down."</p><p>"Okay: I'll call the movers tomorrow morning. And we'll go to the VA tomorrow-it's at 1660 S. Columbian Way."</p><p>"Yeah. And I can't let you go either. Let's go and get Kell."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a right and a wrong way to love somebodyI'll always give all my love to you<br/>I'm on a merry-go-round and round...Girl, how deep is your love<br/>I've got to go outside in the rain...It's nice to believe that we can last forever<br/>Why, why, why, why me©</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Blindspot~</p><p>Assistant US Attorney Gabriela Santos (Central District) holds a press conference on the steps of the federal courthouse in<br/>
downtown Los Angeles:</p><p>"Good afternoon: As has been widely reported, on Thursday, October 8th, elements of The Wolverine Watchmen, a far-right militia based<br/>
in Michigan attempted to kidnap and try Governor Gretchen Whitmer for treason, and execute her for her quote un-quote 'crimes'. 13<br/>
people associated with the plot to attack Whitmer and overthrow the government have been charged by the state of Michigan. According<br/>
to the FBI investigation, the group of men began hatching a government takedown plot earlier this year — making their own explosives,<br/>
practicing combat drills, and shooting. The goal was to end Michigan’s lockdown, which has been in place to protect the state’s residents<br/>
during the pandemic. Though Whitmer is currently safe, she has since spoken out against the group who attempted to devise this plan, as<br/>
well as denouncing President Trump who emboldened them with his calls to “liberate Michigan.”</p><p>******************************************</p><p>~ALL RISE~</p><p>~LEMILY-EMILY AND LUKE)~</p><p>The FBI's CIRG of New York, better known as the Critical Incident Group have un-covered a similar plot here in California...their alleged<br/>
target was Governor Gavin Newsom. Federal Agents, including US Marshals and California State Police are in place to supplement Governor<br/>
Newsom's security team. The far-right terrorist group "Boogaloo Boys' were the architects of the plot against our Governor and intercepted<br/>
calls, texts and other corresponded with The Michigan plotters indicate definite coordination between the two groups. I'll confer with the<br/>
US Attorney tomorrow morning and announce his decision on charges. Questions?</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>My continued issues with the mental and physical abuse I suffered during my marriage continued to over-lap my and Luke’s relationship<br/>
until we mutually decided to take a break…not a ‘let’s date others’; more of a ‘once I resolve my ~shit~ ‘ type of break.</p><p>Almost at once I began to regret our decision. I miss him so much: his scent, his taste, the way he supports me and is so patient with<br/>
me...I have never doubted his love for me-I know that what we have is real</p><p>I love him. I love Luke. Lo quiero y lo amo. If the subject arises in the bedroom, it’s so easy and natural to tell him how much I love and want<br/>
him; THANK YOU, ex-husband Al-thank you for ruining that word for me: the word that you used to subjugate and humiliate me, the word<br/>
that two people in a relationship DON’T weaponize or put conditions on, or withhold as punishment for some real or imagined slight...and after<br/>
a fortuitous cancellation by one of her therapist’s clients (the one Judge Lola recommended) M availed herself of a session: "Emily… there are<br/>
times you need to lean into emotions and feel their full force. After a break-up-or in your case, the dissolution of your marriage there is a loss,<br/>
and it must be felt. So, listen to those heart-wrenching melodies. Feel the pain. But remember, this is temporary and transient. I really like what<br/>
Luke suggested about  finding another word, about not allowing your former husband to co-op the ‘the three little words’…although I say don't-<br/>
as in DO NOT- allow Alberto Batista to set the parameters on how you express the depth of your feelings with your new love. You should be able<br/>
to say I Love You to the man you are in love with because your former husband doesn’t own those words.’</p><p>(…be yourself is all that you can do…Hey, to be yourself is all that you can do)...</p><p>At Luke’s apartment later, Emily hesitates just outside of his front door; then gathers herself and knocks. “Baby”, he starts to say before he is<br/>
interrupted by his girlfriend: “Te amo. Con todo my corazon y mi alma, y mi ser…el amor que temenos no quema, porque es hecho de fuego…<br/>
tu eres mio, y soy tuyo. I love you too Luke. We’re taking those three little words back…they’re OUR WORDS.”</p><p>“Okay”, he nodded.</p><p>“And my therapist is amazing. I want us to go together, because I want us to end this ‘break’. You’ll come with me…Please?”</p><p>Grinning, Luke Watkins said “Te metas, o quedas afuera?”</p><p>“Claro…ahora: te metas, o quedas afuera?:</p><p>/</p><p>******************************************</p><p>~Station 19~</p><p>She <strong> signed it </strong>...Carina signed the petition for divorce and its notarized below the signature. "She SIGNED THEM,<br/>
Andy;  she signed them!", she sobs after her best friend answered her call.</p><p>"Oh...I'm sorry, Babe...you're obviously not OK...I have the baby, but I could run by? Or you could come here."</p><p>'I didn't think that she would..I-I was just trying to s-scare her..."</p><p>"Maya, just TALK TO HER! Tell her that you don't want the divorce; it worked for me and Vic. I went to Robert, and she went to Ripley and<br/>
just told them we feel. What have you got to lose? There's a saying in Spanish: 'el queue no riesga, no gana': it means no risk, no gain."</p><p>******************************************</p><p>~Station 19/Grey's Academy~</p><p>~MARINA (MAYA AND CARINA~</p><p>When an exhausted Carina DeLuca arrives home that night, she doesn't notice Maya sitting in a corner chair, as all of the lights are dimmed.<br/>
She finally notices the Woman she's divorcing in the far corner, and says "What do you want, Maya? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I don't want the divorce, Carina. I know that I'M the one who filed, I know that, but-but...</p><p>"YES. We can allow the divorce to die a quiet death."</p><p>~SPANISH/ENGLISH~</p><p>“Te amo. Con todo my corazonm y mi alma, y mi ser…el amor que temenos no quema, porque es HECHO de fuego…tu eres mio, y soy<br/>
tuyo (I love you. With my whole heart, and soul, and being. The love we have can never burn because it’s MADE from fire…you are mine, and<br/>
I am yours</p><p>Claro…ahora:te metas, o quedas afuera?: Of course, now: Are you coming in, or staying outside?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WAUREL: Laurel Castillo comes clean to Wes Gibbons about the night of her<br/>drunken tryst with Frank Delfino. Broken trust is very difficult to repair.<br/>Laurel knows and understands this, yet it doesn't prevent her from trying<br/>with all her might to convince Wes that they CAN go on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wes' sour demeanor changes the moment he enters the apartment and takes his baby from his crib. There's no denying Christopher's<br/>
parentage, even with the paternity test verifying that the chances that Wes isn't his father is 99.9998%: he has Laurel's coloring and<br/>
dark eyes, and strongly resembles his Father's infant photos. Laurel stands by nervously, both anxious to begin the discussion she knows<br/>
that they must have and <em> dreading it </em>...Wes feeds him and while he's "burping" Wes holds him so that he can see his Mother:<br/>
with the hand not gripping his Papi's shirt he reaches toward Laurel, his little eyes stuttering shut. After she puts him to be she joins her<br/>
boyfriend on the sofa, sitting a few feet away.</p><p>"Disculpame Wes. Por favor te pido un million de disculpas. I lied to you. When I said that nothing happened between Fr...He and I it was a LIE...<br/>
not to deceive you, but I panicked. I thought that if I told you the truth then you'd leave me, and just the thought of that possibility brought me to<br/>
my knees. Yes I was drunk, but that's not an excuse, I realize that...I kept taking shots after I oased my limit, and of course He was egging me on<br/>
but it was ME and ME ALONE. I put myself in that position with a man who I knew wanted me and I...when I woke up and realized what I had done<br/>
I was sick with fear and worry and...DISGUST AND SHAME. HE did what most man would do whenfaced with a hot drunk woman: he took<br/>
advantage; of course he did. I swear that I don't love him, WES...A TI TE AMO. SOLO A TI.</p><p>“Please say something, Baby”, she says quietly when Wes simply stares at her without speaking. “Are you OK?...Of course, you aren’t.”</p><p>“I don’t know what I am”, he finally says.</p><p>"Believe me, I know how hurt you are, because I’m in AGONY over the pain that I have caused you. I don’t know if I have some sort<br/>
of, of <em> gene </em> or birth defect of why I do what I do. I just know that I’m embarrassed and ashamed about what I’ve done. I<br/>
made a terrible, horrible, incredibly stupid mistake which I have learned from. It is my responsibility to stay sober since I can’t seem to<br/>
control myself when liquor is involved. It was thoughtless of me. Por favor: DISCULPAME. TE AMO, tu sabes que te amo.”</p><p>
  <em> Is it my turn, to hold you by your hands? </em><br/>
<em> Tell you I love you and you not hear me </em><br/>
<em> Is it my turn to totally understand? </em><br/>
<em> To watch you walk out of my life and not do a damn thing </em>
</p><p>“I admit that I wasn’t sure that we were truly meant to be together, and then after  I thought that I lost you I realized what I have-at least<br/>
I HOPE still have…what I hope that I have not lost, given up. It hit me the way that…<em> como un choque </em> like a car crash. And I regret<br/>
it so much A bit sarcastically, Wes says “You’ve snapped back-is that it?”</p><p>“Wes, please: try to understand. Being with him-I mean, before YOU-was a little like a drug, and you are the flushed him from my system. I’m<br/>
CLEAN of him now. I’m ready to build our life together. I want you and only you.”</p><p>“You weren’t in love with him?”</p><p>“Not the way that I am with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Spo that's a YES...how can I believe that? Trust you again?”</p><p>“Wes, I’m begging you. YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYING! True love involves FORGIVENESS, doesn’t it? “YOU inspire me. CHRISTOPHER inspires<br/>
me. He is the best of you, and I can only pray that I can prove that I can be the type of mother that he deserves, and the partner that you deserve. I’m<br/>
determined to be that. I have to be that I won’t survive otherwise.</p><p>"Me acabas de confsar queue acostatse com EL.orgive me if I don't transition instantly to 'OH...OK FUCK IT' mode."</p><p>"I'm sorry, that's not what I'm saying...what I mean is...our souls are bonded to each other. I want to continue to share your life and be involved<br/>
with you. I’m so determined to work harder and prove that I’m willing to compromise and respond to yours and the baby’s needs. Christopher and<br/>
you are who I’m focused on-NO ONE ELSE is a part of the equation: not my parents and NO FRANK. DELFINO. “WE can fix this, right?”</p><p>"WWE can try. I love you, and I love my son. But...I think we need to see someone. Annaise recommended her to me."</p><p>"Lo queue to quieres."</p><p>\\\\\\\\</p><p>Dr. Katya Evers listens carefully to each of the partners version of events, then makes this statement: "You have to start at the beginning<br/>
again. Many times, couples  try to jump back to where they left off, without going back and trying to patch the holes that relationship<br/>
caused it to fracture. Simply put, you have to want to build off of what you had, not go back and try to recreate the “good” parts of your past<br/>
relationship without acknowledging the bad.</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause inside I'd die without you<br/>
<em>  Die without you<br/>
<em> 'Cause inside I'd die without you</em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>\\\\\\\\</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>If the two of you intend to make it work between you, I have some suggestions that may help you be successful: 1:  Start at the beginning again.<br/>
Many  times, couples try to jump back to where they left off, without going back and trying to patch the holes that caused it to fracture. Simply put,<br/>
you have to want to build off of what you had, not go back and try to recreate the “good” parts of your past relationship without acknowledging the<br/>
bad. 2: PUT IN THE WORK. If the two of you aren’t willing to do that, I suggest that you forego reconciling. 3: There also must be a level of trust<br/>
that they’ll communicate as openly and honestly as possible “What would you like Wes to take from this discussion today, Laurel?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“That I am in no way un-apologetic for the mistakes that I have made-that I am deeply and sincerely apologetic for all of them."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"Excellent. Wes."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"I believe that you are sincere, and I accept your apology. Trust is built OVER TIME. While that's happening we should build or family."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"Dr. Evers says it appears that you er both in agreement as to next steps. Moving forward keep in mind that  for many couples, a lack of honest<br/>
y<br/>
is a part of what broke them up in the first place, so if that doesn’t improve, you can assume the relationship won’t either. Love is not enough for a<br/>
successful relationship. There are many othersdynamics at play.  YOU TWO CAN FIX THIS-of that I'm confident."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"I love you so much, and him." Laurel nods to the car seat in the rear, where Christopher gazes placidly at his feet. " I swear to you that you have nothing<br/>
to worry about ever again -te lo juro."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"I love you too. I would never be able to get over you, I know that...and so we have to make it work. NO ME MIENTAS."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"No...no te miento."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SPANISH 2 ENGLISH TRANSLATION:</p><p>Perdoname. Por favor te pido un million de disculpas: (Literally) Forgive me. Please I<br/>ask you for one million pardons.</p><p>A TI TE AMO. SOLO A TI: I LOVE YOU. ONLY YOU<br/>Lo queue to quiere: whatver you want.</p><p>NO ME MIENTAS/No...no te miento: DON'T LIE TO ME. No te miEnto.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>